Happy Valentine's duels
by never coming back
Summary: Ok at the end there is a love meter for some of the characters of yugioh gx and in the story the people have to duel for the girls chocolate


Disclaimer: Me own nothing!

Me: Happy Valentines Day everybody! O I had put happy valentines in Japanese originally but the computer just put squares. O keeps reading to the end so you get to see the love meter between some people in YGO GX! Plus I have been listening to J-Pop whilst writing it so it will be strange!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Valentines.

"Jaden, J-kun. Wake up. Ok just get off your lazy ass!" Syrus screamed as he poured another bottle of water over his head.

"Ahh!! That was our last bottle of water! Stop wasting our surply son!" Tyranno shouted as he smacked Syrus down to the floor.

"Waa! Ty, you're mean!"

"Face you fear son!"

"Wrong episode! Anyway you're not my father."

"Well he never turns up in an episode!"

"Neither does yours!"

"At least I talk about mine! And mine does bother to turn up!"

"Mine is in the FBI! Anyway how do know that yours will come?"

"Maybe I'm physic. Did you ever bother to ask me that?!"

"Syrus can you read me the story about your teddy bear?" asked Jaden, as he was only slightly awake.

"Tyranno will tell you one," answered Syrus.

"In your dreams I hate teddies, I'll rip the head off yours right now!" Tyranno shouted as he started to pull Mr. Fuzzy Bunnies _(Syrus' new teddy) _head off! Syrus jumped at Tyranno and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden and co was all in class waiting for the clock to strike noon. Well Jaden had given up waiting and had collapsed and was snoring on Tyranno's shoulder. "Get off me!!"

"Awww isn't that cute." Chazz said sarcastically.

"I don't do cute!" Tyranno instated whilst chasing Chazz around the classroom. Soon after Syrus decided to join them and tried to make them to stop. Every student was watching them, yet the teachers didn't seem to care, until…

"Syrus!!! Come down here I need to talk to you!" Dr. Crowler called whilst giving him the look of death.

"Jaden save me!"

"I like pretty cards." He said still half asleep.

"Never mind you save me from the raved fan-girls!" Atticus screamed as he was on his desk, surrounded by fan-girls and chocolate.

"Chocolate for Atty."

"Must give to him."

All of the girls gave him a very demented look, and laugh, they then pounced for him.

"Nooooo."

"Yoink." Dr. Crowler randomly said as he pulled Syrus away from civilization.

"Help!!!"

'Will all student that want to contend in this years chocolate torment please go to the dueling arena asap. Thank you.'

"You gonna join?" Jaden asked to Tyranno and Chazz and Atticus. They all shook their heads. "Why not?"

"I don't do this kind off stuff."

"I don't want to."

"And I have chocolate from every girl in the school already."

"Ok then I guess that I will do the honor and duel for you lot. But where is Sy…"

"Ok then all spectators seeing as only two people decided to duel for the Queen's chocolate lets take this on the way." Announced Dr. Crowler. "On one side there is Jaden Yuki. However on the other is Atticus Rhodes."

"I thought that you weren't going to take part this year."

"Dr. Crowler forced me to."

"Never mind that but lets get our game on!"

"Yeah!" Atticus drew his first card. "Now I will summon Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!"

A tiny little dragon's egg rose from the ground and a dragon chick came out of it.

ATK-800

"Now I will discard this monster to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon." A mighty dragon rose where the smaller dragon once was.

ATK-2400

"But that's not it I will now discard this new monster to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, and since there is one dragon in my graveyard, my dragons attack points raise by 300." (Red Eyes was removed from play.) The old dragon was gone and was replaced with something much stronger.

ATK-2700

"My move!" Jaden drew his card. "First off I will play my spell card snatch steal and take your monster for the rest of the duel, well the rest of by move because I play polimization, (SP?) Fusing together Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Avian to create Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man." The monster rose for battle.

ATK-2100

"Then seeing as that was a special summon I will then summon Elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode." The other creature rose beside the rest.

ATK-1600

"Now then all three of you attack Atticus directly!" The three monsters did and brought not only Atticus on his knees but also his life points.

"Great duel."

"Yeah same here."

"Ok now Jaden has the outcome of victor he gets the chocolate from the queen." Drums rolled as the queen walked out. It was Syrus he came to Jaden, in a dress, and gave him the chocolate, just as he was told.

Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton57

Jaden yuki and Syrus Truesdale53

Jaden yuki and Aster Phoenix 72

Jaden yuki and Tyranno Hassleberry83

Jaden yuki and Alexis Rhodes73

Jaden yuki and Zane Truesdale64

Jaden yuki and Atticus Rhodes59

Chazz Princeton and Syrus Truesdale84

Chazz Princeton and Aster Phoenix13

Chazz Princeton and Tyranno Hassleberry25

Chazz Princeton and Zane Truesdale95

Chazz Princeton and Atticus Rhodes59

Aster Phoenix and Tyranno Hassleberry29

Aster Phoenix and Alexis Rhodes29

Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale 63

Aster Phoenix and Atticus Rhodes15

Tyranno Hassleberry and Alexis Rhodes 16

Tyranno Hassleberry and Zane Truesdale17

Tyranno Hassleberry and Atticus Rhodes84

Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale63

Alexis Rhodes and Atticus Rhodes84

Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes63

I'm evil


End file.
